Texts Between Sherlock and Mycroft
by passerbyinlife
Summary: Texts between Sherlock and Mycroft
1. Chapter 1: A Study in Pink

Texts between Sherlock and Mycroft

Author's Note:

Hi! This is my first attempt at fanfiction so sorry if there are any rough bits. Hope that you'll like it. :)

_A Study in Pink_

**You left a toe in my fridge. -MH**

Keep it. Consider it as a token of gratitude from me for allowing me to live under your roof for half a year. -SH

**Why did you leave. -MH**

Subtext: Now I can't keep track of every single move you make every day. -SH

**Watch out, brother dear, Molly Hooper's got an eye on you. -MH**

**You got yourself a landlady who once ran a drug cartel? You're doing drugs again aren't you. -MH**

**Heard that you got yourself a new flatmate. -MH**

Mind your own business, Mycroft. -SH

Mycroft, do refrain from bribing people to monitor me. Just leave me alone, can't you. -SH

**Nice case you've got there, no pun intended. -MH**

**SHERLOCK DO NOT TAKE THE PILL. -MH**

How did you know that the pill I chose was the poisonous one. -SH

**I didn't. It was stupid to risk your life just to see which pill was the good pill. By the way, the shooter was John Watson, wasn't it? -MH**

Must you ask? And did you just upgrade my surveillance status again? -SH

**How did you know that? -MH**

**You bugged my umbrella. Why am I not surprised. -MH**

Well you bugged my coat. So we're equal. -SH


	2. Chapter 2: The Blind Banker

**That was sweet. -MH**

I have no idea about what you're referring to. -SH

**You lent him your credit card. You never lend me anything. I'm jealous. -MH**

How's the diet going? -SH

**What a subtle change of topic, brother dear. -MH**

**The best place to hide a tree would be a forest. -MH**

**Need help, brother dear? -MH**

**The book is the key. -MH**

Shut up, Mycroft. I can solve this without your help. -SH

**Brother mine, a date is not an event for three people. -MH**

I solved the case. It evidently overweighs the ruining of a date. -SH

**Subtext: I solved the case and ruined John's date. We should celebrate. -MH**

**It isn't over yet, Sherlock. Watch out. -MH**

I am perfectly capable of watching my own back. -SH

Although it would be appreciated if the British government is to keep an eye out for General Shan. -SH

**She died, Sherlock. That was what I meant by watch out. -MH**


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Game

**The current state of your wall summarizes one of the many reasons why I do not reminiscence of the times when we lived together. -MH**

I made it look better. It is otherwise known as being artistic. -SH

**It wasn't a gas leak. -MH**

No. It was trouble dropping by to say hello. -SH

**I sense multiple meanings in that statement. -MH**

**The retrieval of the memory stick would be greatly appreciated. -MH**

**Sherlock do get started on the case. -MH**

**Sherlock stop acting like a child. -MH**

**Go on like this and I'll treat you the way one treats a child. -MH**

**I do not enjoy being ignored. -MH**

**William Sherlock Scott Holmes I'm warning you. -MH**

**My patience is wearing thin. -MH**

**You liked it, didn't you, when John slipped his hand into your pocket. -MH**

Mycroft, I'm busy. -SH

**Finally. -MH**

That was easy. -SH

I need a memory stick that looks exactly like the one that contains the nuclear plans. -SH

**I told you the memory stick wasn't what he wanted. -MH**


	4. Chapter 4: A Scandal in Belgravia

I know it wasn't what he wanted. It's called feigning ignorance. -SH

**What a waste of a perfectly functionable memory stick. -MH**

To call it a sacrifice would be more accurate. -SH

You could have called instead of having people burst into my flat. I was in the middle of a case. -SH

**Would you have listened if I had done so? Also, my sources report that you refuse to put on your pants. Do try not to embarrass me, brother dear. -MH**

There is no actual necessity to retrieve the pictures. -SH

**Christ Sherlock what did she do to you? I'm coming over right now. -MH**

**You are rarely so persistent when you are informed that your client no longer need your services. -MH**

It is the fact that you are hiding something from me that intrigues me. -SH

**I hid my Playboys from you when we were teenagers. You were anything but interested. -MH**

Maybe it was just because you had really bad taste. -SH

**Admit it Sherlock. You're interested in her. -MH**

Admit it Mycroft. You're interested in the person who lives two blocks away from you. -SH

It would be appreciated if you are to change the subject. Now. -MH

Why so shy, brother dear? -SH

Have you found her yet? -SH (Time sent 25/12 20:01)

**Patience, little brother. You had just notified me a minute ago. -MH**

The sloth- like speed of the British government's forces amaze me. -SH (Time sent: 25/12 20:02)

**Even your homeless network would not have been capable of searching through the whole of Britain within two minutes. -MH**

How long is it going to take them? -SH (Time sent: 25/12 20:03)

**Meet me at St Bart's. -MH**

There was no need to have John look after me. -SH

**I know a broken heart when I see one. -MH**

**Love is a frightening thing. Do be careful, brother dear. -MH**

**Battersea. Now. -MH**

**There was no need to toss a man out of a window for multiple times, for that would not anyhow help on matters of deciding between John and Irene. -MH**

**By the way, I vote for John. -MH**

You do enjoy summoning me a lot. -SH

**Rest assured, it is not because I need your services this time. -MH**

You never actually needed it. -SH

**I originally meant to use Irene Adler to train you. But all this had gone too far. -MH**

**Interesting how you thought of John after cracking the code. How very telling. -MH**

Stop trying to be a matchmaker, Mycroft. You suck at it. -SH


	5. Chapter 5: The Hound of Baskervilles

_The Hound of Baskervilles_

**It would be appreciated if you could stop your little habit of pickpocketing me every time we meet up. -MH**

I needed it. -SH

**What for? -MH**

**Do you have nothing better to do apart from breaking into Baskerville's Ministry of Defense? -MH**

Why would I want to do anything else? -SH

**I should be awarded a trophy for giving you my permit after what you did. -MH**

Almost as if you don't already have an abundance of trophies perched on Mother's mantlepiece. -SH

There was no need to have Lestrade look after me. I am no longer a child, brother dear . -SH

**I doubt that, Sherlock. I really do. -MH**

I hate to say this, Mycroft, but I need you. -SH

**For a split second I thought that this was a proclamation of love from some adoring friend of mine. -MH**

In your dreams, brother dear. -SH

**My office. Tomorrow. -MH**

**Are you sure you do not want to tell cookie about this? -MH**

What cookie? :) -SH

**How to solve Problem M. -MH**

**Not cookie. I meant cookie. -MH**

I'm sure you did. -SH

**Christ, Sherlock. What did you do to my phone? -MH**


	6. Chapter 6: The Reichenbach Fall

_The Reichenbach Fall_

**M: Thankfully, Anthea had been kind enough to help me deal with whatever it was that you did with my phone.**

S: You're very welcome, brother dear.

**M: But really, are you sure that you are uninterested in informing John regarding this issue?**

**M: A response would be extremely appreciated.**

**M: The plan is now in action.**

S: 'You repel me'? Really?

**M: Yes, and you suck on court.**

S: My performance in court would not have changed anything.

**M: True. My office, next Tuesday.**

S: I'll be bringing donuts.

**M: I'm on a diet, Sherlock.**

S: I will also be bringing a slice or two of your favorite blueberry cheesecake.

**M: And that was precisely where I got the idea of 'you repel me' from.**

**M: I've got news.**

S: Did you accidentally impregnate yourself with the pastries I gave you yesterday?

**M: Seriously, Sherlock? Your lack of maturity is infuriating.**

S: There was no necessity for you to contact John.

**M: I did not tell him anything regarding the plan. Although I must ask, have you received what I gave him?**

S: The information is of no relevance whatsoever.

**M: There are expert assassins surrounding your home how is that not relevant to the fact that I am doing what I can to keep you alive.**

**M: I'm assuming that the abduction of the children have quite a lot to do with Moriarty.**

S: You are not wrong.

S: Stay out of this.

**M: Sherlock you are stepping into uncharted territory. Moriarty has outplayed us.**

S: Precisely why I want you to stay out of this.

**M: I don't need your protection, Sherlock.**

**M: John just came to me, what is happening?**

**M: Sherlock what the hell are you up to?**

Sherlock blearily opened his eyes to a furious Mycroft. 'Seriously, Sherlock? You could have killed yourself.'

'Well technically I'm still alive.'

'Because I saved your ass. Now, what you do is leave this country, at least until things get back into control.'

Sherlock sighed, 'Undercover work again.'

'Yes, brother dear. I believe you'll have a great time, on the basis that there'll be no shortage of adrenaline bursts and dangerous situations in regards of that mission,' Mycroft remarked snidely.

Mycroft looked on as his little brother stood up and made his way to the door. Yet Sherlock stopped as he reached the door. Turning back, he said, 'I didn't jump off that building for the sake of the adrenaline rush, Mycroft. I jumped for the sake of the people involved.'

Mycroft nodded tightly as he stated, 'Caring is never an advantage, Sherlock. They will never know of your sacrifice. Oh, and Sherlock? Here's your new phone. Please do use it properly.'


End file.
